Caterina Valente
Caterina Valente ( Paris , January 14 1931 ) is an Italian singer . She was in the fifties and early sixties in the Netherlands and Belgium hugely popular. Valente was with her brotherSilvio Francesco also successful in theater, film and later on television. Valente was born in Paris , the daughter of the accordionist Giuseppe Valente, and musical clown Maria Valente. They should be between 1954 and 1962 , the most famous schlager singer. In 1952 she married juggler Erik von Aro, who became her manager. Von Aro was a while later the driving force behind Rob de Nijs , when he tried to launch. vain his speaking career She began as a singer and dancer in the circus Grock and made in 1953 her first record recordings as a singer in the orchestra Kurt Edelhagen the record label Polydor. Her first big hit she had in 1954 with Ganz Paris träumt von der Liebe , the German translation of I love Paris by Cole Porter . Malaguena dates from the same year. In 1955 she was in the Netherlands in the charts with successively Malaguena, The Breeze and I , Siboney , Baiao Bongo and Fiesta Cubana . 1956 put them in with the French and Spanish versions of Granada after them in the film Bonjour Kathrin the same song sung and Steig "in das Traumboot der Liebe . Dating from the same year Wo meine Sonne scheint , the German translation of Island in the sun byHarry Belafonte and Bouquet de rêves . Tiptipitipso of 1957 was the beginning of 1958 her first big hit in the Low Countries, followed by Spiel 'noch einmal für mich Habanero , French''Jeremie'' , with Une nuit à Rio Grande as a b-side. In July 1958 she was still with Melodia d'amore in the charts. In 1957 she moved to Decca. There she was accompanied by the RIAS dance orchestra Werner Müller, also known as supervisor of Gerhard Wendland . Tschau, tschau Bambina , the German translation of Domenico Modugno's San Remohit Piove , in the Netherlands in 1959 1 and is six months in the charts . With Sweetheart, my darling, my darling / Bon giorno she did even better, it was also number one and was eight months in the charts. Polyglot Caterina, now sung in twelve languages, sang the song in a strange Dutch, in a beautiful arrangement of Werner Müller. In 1959 she was nine songs in the German charts. Until 1963 she was in the Low Countries in the charts with almost continuous or not original Dutch and German songs like La strada del amore , my souvenir (My happiness of Connie Francis ), Marina (Rocco Granata), Adonis / No day , Zu viel Tequila (Too much tequila), Sailor (Seemann Lolita), itsy bitsy, teeny weeny (Bryan Hyland), Oh, Valentino (Connie Francis), Ein Schiff wird kommen (Lale Andersen), Suco, suco (Alberto Cortez, Ping Ping), Pepe ( Duane Eddy ), Quando, quando (along with brother Silvio Francesco and original San Remohit from 1962 Tony Renis), Gondola, gondoli and Tango Italiano (San Remo Hits also from 1962 by Bruni and Ernesto respectively Bonino and Milva and Sergio Bruni), Tout l'amour (Passion flower), Leçon twist (even with brother Silvio Francesco) ... Valente spent in Italy also Shadow of the mine from (Amici miei) of Bobbejaan Schoepen . As late sixties her star in Europe is beginning to wane, she goes to the United States , where they like Ivo Robic, via Perry Comoshow already has a reputation. Como has in 1962 already''Caterina'' dedicated to her. She sings more jazzy songs and chansons. In 1974 they suffered a break to bring her son Alexander the world, and they continue traveling the world, around which she showcases her voice virtuosity. In the eighties she performs regularly in the German TV shows, and the more silent around her. Of those years, the way dates back a potpourri of her earlier hits. Since then she lives retired to her villa in Switzerland , on the Lake of Lugano . Brief discography [ edit ] *1954 - Ganz Paris träumt von der Liebe *1958 - Tipitipitipso *1958 - Spiel noch einmal für mich, Habanero *1959 - Sweetheart my Darling My Darling *1960 - Sailor *1960 - Itsy bitsy teenie weenie Honolulu beach Bikini *1960 - Oh Valentino *1960 - Ein Schiff wird kommen *1961 - Rosalie muss nicht weinen *1961 - Sucu sucu *1961 - Der Sheriff von Arkansas' ne Lady *1962 - Gondoli gondola / Tango Italiano *1962 - Quando quando quando *1963 - Hawaiiana Melody Category:1931 births Category:Women's music